Baby, You Are
by Emma-Lynn
Summary: I was inspired to write this little ficlet when I read the quoteBaby, You Are...by David L. Weatherford.Ron comes up with his own clever way to tell Hermione something.Not my best work,but I was having writer block and i got a lot of good reviewsTHANX


**Baby, You Are…**

**A/N: This is a short little fic that I was inspired by when I read the quote; "Baby, You Are…" by David L. Weatherford on the site "Isn't it Obvious" Hope you like it! Rock my world and Review!**

It was a late winter night and Hermione was curled up on the giant scarlet Gryffindor chair in the common room, stroking Crookshanks and reading "Hogwarts; A History" for the billionth time. However, she was _slightly _distracted by no other than Ron Weasley, who was kneeling in front of the couch scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment atop the coffee table.

_Honestly! _She thought. _We've had _two weeks _to finish that Potions essay and he's doing it _now

She shook her head silently and continued reading. The fire crackled quietly as the wind outside slowly died down. Hermione found her eyelids were beginning to droop, and was about to inform Ron that she was going to head off to bed when he spoke.

"Um…Hermione?" He asked nervously.

Hermione lifted her eyes from her book. "Yeah?"

"D'you think you could…um check over my Potions essay?" he said apprehensively. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. Usually when Ron wanted her to "check over his essay" it involved either her practically re-writing it for him, or him copying hers.

"No! I mean…I did it! I really did, I just want you to check it over to make sure it makes sense…"

Hermione sighed and made to get up when Ron jumped up, his ears slightly red.

"I um…forgot…something upstairs…you can just read it and I'll um…be right back." And with that, he sprinted up the stairs.

Hermione sat there confused for a second or two but she just shrugged it off and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table where Ron was sitting previously. Little did she know, a certain red-haired boy lingered on the stairs, watching her intently. She pulled his essay towards her and began to read Ron's messy handwriting.

_Hermione, I know this isn't my Potions essay, but before you freak out or anything, I assure you it IS finished…this just isn't it. But please don't stop reading until you've read all of this. It's really important…and I don't think I can get the words out unless I know how you feel…that's why I'm writing this. Ok, well here it goes…_

_"Baby, You Are...  
My sunny sky,  
My favorite high,  
my bed so warm,  
my port in a storm,  
my sweetest gift,  
my emotional lift,  
my best friend,  
until the end,  
my inspiration,  
my destination,  
my shining light,  
my day and night,  
my heart healer,  
my anger chiller,  
my pain reliever,  
my spring fever,  
my gem so rare,  
my answered prayer,  
my heart and soul,  
my life made whole,  
my merry-go-'round,  
my "up" when I'm down,  
my best chance,  
my last dance,  
my best shot,  
my sweet kumquat,  
my energizer,  
my appetizer,  
my morning sun,  
my evening fun,  
my dancing partner,  
my heart's gardener,  
my source of laughter,  
my everafter,  
my heaven sent,  
for who I'm meant,  
my burning fire,  
my greatest desire,  
my soul mate,  
my sweet fate,  
my dream lover,  
my 'before all others',  
my confidence,  
my common sense,  
my reason why  
until I die.  
Just in case you didn't know."_

_I love you 'Mione. You don't have to feel the same way…I just needed to tell you. I hope we can still be friends because I'd die if we weren't…_

Hermione's eyes were glistened with tears as she finished his note.

"Oh, Ron!" She whispered. Just then, she heard a creak on the stairs and slowly turned around to see Ron standing there shyly, his ears a bright red that Hermione found adorable, with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. The tears that were threatening to fall from Hermione's eyes gave in and rolled down her cheek.

She smiled at him and then stood up and ran, throwing her arms around his waist. Ron was shocked but hugged back, not sure what to think yet. Hermione then pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered. Ron smiled and bent down, as she reached up, until their lips met in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

**A/N: This story is not my best, but I was bored and needed a break from my long fic "Helping with Denial" which I assure you is much, much, better than this! I'm not sure I like this fic really, but like I said, I was bored! Check out my other One-Shot R/Hr fic "Strawberries". That fic, I am very, very proud of and it is so much better than this one!**


End file.
